Punch, Kick, Scream
by BithaBlu
Summary: Jo needs vent after all the rage and Zane stops by to add some fuel to the fire.


Title: Punch Kick Scream  
Author: BithaBlu  
Rating: Ragerific  
Characters: Jo, Zane  
Spoilers: Through 4.03, "All the Rage"  
Summary: Jo needs vent after all the rage and Zane stops by to add some fuel to the fire.  
Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't write fanfic.

_Left. Right. Left, left, right. Jab, jab, uppercut_.

Jo punched out her frustrations as best she could. The poor heavy bag was taking a beating but that's what it was there for so Jo just leaned into it and punched harder. The RSS may have finally done it's job and calmed the unruly mob but it couldn't kill the hate that had been gathering for the past few weeks. Hate for the new world. Hate for the way that Carter and Allison and Henry and Fargo could just accept their new lives. Yeah- Carter was going to dump Tess because he couldn't handle that part of this stupid time line but he could still deal.

_High kick. Low kick. Knee_.

Ignoring the sweat and the screaming muscles was easy. Trying to forget everything else? Well, Jo couldn't and she hated that too. Hated it like she hated how Zane's t-shirts were so tight. How the hell was she supposed to ignore that? Was he trying to drive her insane? Or did he wear them to drive every woman at GD into hormonal overdrive?

_Uppercut. Straight left. Heavy right_.

Stupid rage ray. Jo hated that thing too. _Oooh! A frisbee that lights up to calm people down_! Jo snorted as she started in on a rep of side kicks. Nothing in this timeline was the way it was supposed to be. No wonder the stupid thing pissed everyone off. Yeah- so Tess got it working the way it was supposed to. So fucking what? Right now, Tess was probably wishing the whole damn building had just blown up. Or that the 'zombies' had ripped her to shreds. That would have been better than what Carter was doing right now. Ripping her heart out with words.

_Pause_.

Jo knew exactly how Tess felt.

_Straight left. Straight right. Left. Right. Left. _

"You have got to be the angriest woman I have ever met."

The voice startled Jo and she whipped her head around to see Zane leaning against the doorway. His arms were crossed and the sleeves of his t-shirt were straining. Jo glared at that shirt. How dare it look so good when she wasn't able to enjoy the view the way she wanted to. Hate for the t-shirt intensified and Jo snapped out a quick "Fuck off" before focusing back on the heavy bag.

_Punch. Kick. Punch_.

"You're just proving my point now, Lupo."

Jo heard him walk further into the room so she wasn't surprised to see him saunter into view. She tried to keep her focus on her target but she couldn't help glancing at him. Zane was smart- brilliant, in fact- and he stayed just out of her reach. Jo resented him for it and started hitting the bag harder. A quick flick of her eyes showed her that he was smirking at her. Bastard.

"There's something wrong with you," Zane stated flatly. Now he was staring at her. She could feel him studying her like she was an impossible equation or and pile of parts that didn't quite fit the way he wanted them to. Another darting look and Jo almost missed the bag. She recouped quickly and slammed her fist against the red dot painted on the bag's center. Focusing on that dot almost helped her forget the way cocked his head to the side- something she had seen everyday in a time that didn't exist anymore.

"You kept it together when everyone else lost it. You're so pissed off normally that you should have been howling at the moon to rip someone apart but you managed to choke it down. And when it got to be too much, you handcuffed yourself so you wouldn't hurt anyone. There's no way you should have been able to be that reasonable."

Zane took a step closer and Jo wanted to scream.

"And now that everyone's got their mellow on, you're in here beating the crap out of a bag."

Another step closer. Jo's fists couldn't punch any harder but they could go faster.

"So now I'm curious." He was closer now- so close- and she could _feel_ him smiling at her. That stupid cocky grin. Jo wished violently that she had punched him when she had had the chance. Or ripped off that stupid shirt and channeled that rage into something more fun.

'_Oh sweet Jesus- angry sex with a delinquent Zane.' _Jo's arms faltered at the thought and Zane closed the gap between them.

"There's something wrong with you, Lupo, and I'm going to figure it out. So, for once, I get to say it." Zane dropped his head down and whispered in her ear, "I'm keeping an eye on you, Jo."

As he sauntered out the door, Jo closed her eyes and tried to focus on her breathing.

_In. Out. In. Out._

That so wasn't helping.


End file.
